dragons_prophet_europefandomcom-20200214-history
Costume Sets
Costumes are ways to alter your look without altering your stats. It also contributes to one of F2P's primary psychological stimulants: the desire to be unique. Dragon's Prophet has an added dimension by allowing a full pallette of coloring agents to be applied to costumes. The effectiveness of this coloring agent depends largely on the underlying costume as the paint is applied as a semi-transparent overlay. This means that a full white coloring agent over a black costume can at best result in Silver. Color slots The colors can at most be applied in 3 slots, each representing a different pattern or material in the clothing. On the left is the unmodified Immortal Seraph (Costume). In the gallery below you'll see three colors applied to the torso, one by one. The effect is minimal but visible in close up. Because of the larger and shinier areas of the spaulders and helm, the same 3 colors completely alter the look of the costume armor. The coloring agent can also be applied to armor itself. For example if one is not interested in the costume feature or that parts of the armor combine well with the costume, creating a totally different look. There is a wide range of clothing available among the different currency stores and seasonal merchants. From regal and distant to revealing and sexy. Costumesets-001.jpg|Green applied to torso Costumesets-002.jpg|Red applied to torso slot 2 Costumesets-003.jpg|Add dark blue to torso slot 3. Costumesets-004.jpg|The same 3 colors applied to spaulders and helm Costumesets-005.jpg|Side view of spaulders and helm with 3 colors. Marketplace Costumes The Marketplace sells costumesets with a Costume Bonus of 10%. The short version of Costume Bonus is that you can add extra shards to them and their beneifit will go onto your character. There are 10 slots for different costumes, each adding 10% for full bonus. This however, is a mystery still as can be seen on the Costume Bonus page. Reward costumes also come with 10%. Not all marketplace costumes fill all slots and the 1 handed Sorceror is especially dealt a bad card as there are several sets missing either the amulet or the 1h staff. Transformation One can also create a costume item from dropped or crafted gear, using one of the three transformation potions The North American server offers two transformation potions and doesn't carry the 10% elixir.. There are four sets in the Marketplace use that potion to transform gear from now older zones into costumes. Note that some retain their level restriction printed in red on the gear when you're lower then that, but you can still wear it. When an expansion was first released these sets would take weeks to complete and had very good statistics. Now people may skip gear from that entire era or just find it no longer worth their time to get the set. Because the Marketplace cannot show these sets in the preview window we'll try to provide as many as possible. If you contribute please deliver one screenshot without any coloring applied. You can then share your own color version as well. Dragonhowl Set Harvest Set